The purpose of this Agreement is to set forth the terms of the continuing relationship between the National Cancer Institute (NCI), National Institutes of Health (NIH) and the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA), for the management and execution of identifying, reviewing and rating NCI-funded cancer control intervention programs through the National Registry of Evidence-based Programs and Practices (NREPP).